


Moonlit Bedroom

by anightway



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, M/M, NSFW, Name-Calling, Nicknames, Pet Names, Smut, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), dream calls george pup, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anightway/pseuds/anightway
Summary: eye contact has never been one of george’s strongpoints.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 357





	Moonlit Bedroom

**Author's Note:**

> if u didn’t read the tags, please go read them! 
> 
> nsfw 
> 
> this definitely won’t be a regular thing, but i had the motivation to write this so i just kinda did it. 
> 
> dream calls george pup btw B)
> 
> if dream and george express discomfort in any way, shape, or form, i will take this (along with my other fics) down immediately. 
> 
> that being said, pls don’t send hate for writing abt them. 
> 
> if ur still reading.. enjoy!
> 
> also if ur an irl, stop reading my shit, it makes me so fucking uncomfortable and i’ve asked you to stop multiple times. thank you.

the room was dim, nothing but moonlight shining through the bedroom window, illuminating the sheen of sweat on george’s shoulders. his knees dug into the ground, the hardwood flooring bruising up his delicate skin as his finger nails grazed along clays pale thighs. 

the youngers head was tipped against the wall with his neck on display, the fresh hickey above his collarbone glistening with saliva. his hand was resting on george’s head with chunks of hair between each finger; his mouth was opened slightly, breath stuttering with every bob of george’s head. 

“fuck, george,” clay sighed, “you’re so good for me, pup.” he clenched his fingers in the older boys hair, pulling up at the strands aggressively. 

george let out a moan, his eyes clenching at the pain in his scalp. his toes curled tightly as he leaned forward and took more of clay in his mouth.

clay looked down at the smaller boy, watching as george’s mouth widened around the base of his cock, his eyes squinting harder with each downward motion. clay tsked at the boy, pulling him roughly away by his hair. “keep your eyes open, pup,” he reminded, looking down at the small boy beneath him, “eyes on me.” 

george whined as he opened his eyes to stare up at clay, his eyes shining in the pale moonlight. “sorry, sir,” george mumbled, his shoulders slouching ever so slightly. 

clays lips upturned faintly at the apology, “it’s okay,” he said, “but i’ve asked you more than once.”

the older mans forehead glistened with sweat, his lip trembling at the words. he brought his hands to his thighs, squeezing them tightly and digging his nails into the soft flesh, “i know, sir,” he whispered, turning his gaze to the floor.

a hand reached out to grab his chin, pulling it up sharply to meet clays eye, “what did i say?,” clay spat, “do i have to repeat myself, pup?” 

george’s hands quivered in remorse as he moved to grip onto clays wrist, “my eyes open and on you, sir.”

clay could feel george’s shaking hand on his wrist, he could see the apologetic gleam in his eye. he broke eye contact to peek at george’s unattended length; precum was glistening on his tip while he pathetically twitched. 

“very good,” the younger sighed, quickly bringing george’s mouth back to his cock, pushing him down by the back of his head. clay harshly gripped george’s hair, pulling his head away from clays body before pushing it back firmly. george resisted, impelling against the other mans vigor. clay pressed harder, forcing george to take all of him in. 

“don’t resist, pup. take it.” 

george relaxes his jaw as clay fucks into him, feeling the tip of clay against the back of his throat. he was ruthless, speeding up when george’s jaw would tremble, not letting him up any time soon. the hand that was once on clays wrist was now on his own chest, running along his spit-covered stomach. 

“fuck,” clay groaned, “you were born for this.” he felt george tap on his thigh, hoping for a breath of air. clay scoffed, hesitantly stopping his movements while balls deep in george’s mouth, “you’ll take a breath when i let you.” none the less, clay pulled him off by his hair unsparingly. 

george was a mess; drool was running down the front of his body, tears were clouding his vision and his cheeks were splotched with red. his cock was still in his boxers, restricted and unable to breath. he reached towards his length, gripping it to prevent his release - all while clay is looking down on him, staring into his irises. 

“are you ready?” 

“yes.” 

george’s mouth falls open as clay re-grips his hair, ready for the intrusion. everything was rough; clays fingers on his head, the pace he set, the scent in the room. everything was hot; sweat dripping down foreheads and the heavy breaths the taller was exhaling. 

“gonna cum down your throat,” clay groaned, his thrusts turning sloppy and uncoordinated. his thighs shook and his stomach flexed before he looked back down at george.

his eyes were red and tears were pooling at the corners of his eyes, one blink and they would fall to the ground. there was precum dripping down his chin, running down his chest. his hand was on his cock, not pumping, but holding off his own pleasure. 

with that sight, clay came hard into george’s mouth, shallowly thrusting through his orgasm. george maintained eye contact with the man while swallowing clays release around his cock. 

george was desperate, altering the pressure on his throbbing length, “fuck, sir,” george whimpers, “please may i cum?”. 

“you may.”

the brit immediately shoved his hands down his boxers, rutting into his fingers. clay stared down at him, listening the pitiful cries come from the boy below him. “please.”

“go on,” he chuckled, “just for me.” 

george came in his boxers, his head falling forward and stomach tensing as he spilled into his hand. his mind was blank and his spine tingled, his whole body quivering with aftershock. he sat on the floor, the younger man watching as he caught his breath. 

“now that you’re done, get the fuck up,” clay spat, “i’m not finished with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if that suck.,, n e ways constructive criticism is always amazing


End file.
